Melancholy
Melancholy (メランコリィ'' Merankorii'') is a member of the Orpheus Order and one of the main antagonists in the second season of the anime series Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle. She returns as an antagonist in season 3, being a Master Brain and Enigma's servant and refusing friendship with Daimon Kaito. Appearance Melancholy is very short, making her seem like a child. She has stated herself that she is not as young as she looks. Melancholy has long orange hair and blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a dark blue blazer over a white shirt with a matching dark blue necktie, a dark blue skirt, white boots and a dark blue hat with a red rose. Personality Melancholy is childish, arrogant and selfish, giving off an aura of a spoiled little girl. However, this is revealed to be an act she had been putting on to hide her true nature. History Melancholy was born into a noble, rich family and she lived with her parents and uncle, along with numerous maids and butlers. Despite her young age, she had shown exceptional prowess at creating at solving puzzles, which had led to her Phi Brain potential. At a young age, her parents were killed in a car accident, and she was then left in the care of her uncle prior to becoming an Orpheus Order member. However, a Fools' Puzzle constructed by Freecell also led to his death, causing her to harbor a deep grudge for Freecell, unbeknownst to him. With no other guardian to take care of her, except for the maids and butlers inside her mansion, she unwillingly joins the Master Brain. Plot Season 2 Though her first appearance was in the episode "Orpheus Order", her puzzling skill was never shown until the episode "Battle is the Puzzle's Melody", where she was able to win against Cubic in a sliding puzzle match, with the aid of her Orpheus Ring. However, with the combined efforts of Kaito and Gammon, Kaito's team manages to win the game, and as such, the Orpheus Order must leave them alone. The members remain absent for a few episodes, until she returns in the episode "Atonement", where she gives a girl named Lotte and her dog Rummy Replica Rings and challenges Rook to a collapsing maze puzzle, where he and Rummy must clear a foggy maze as pieces of it break off, resulting in a deadly fall. As both Rook and Rummy struggle to complete the maze, Rook manages to save Rummy before the entire maze collapses. In the episode "The Sad Clown", it is revealed that Melancholy had betrayed Mizerka, and that she was never looked upon as a big sister. However, that very event is what had drove Mizerka to insanity, leading to the shattering of her Replica Ring. In the episode "Lord of the Board". She has joined forces with Klondike, and while spectating him and Kaito's game, it is revealed that she is a true Child of the Phi Brain, and is in possession of a real Orpheus Ring. With Klondike's Final Ring completed, Melancholy, Klondike, and Whist make for an escape while being pursued by ex-Orpheus Order members with assistance from the POG, in an attempt to destroy the Final Ring. With Klondike able to foresee every move they make, He is able to evade all of their capture attempts, until a surprise visit from Freecell overwhelms Klondike and Melancholy with the power of his replica-become-real Orpheus Ring. As Melancholy becomes frightened to the point of her Orpheus Ring breaking, Klondike drops to the ground in defeat, and his Final Ring is donned by Freecell. Season 3 Following the fall of the Orpheus Order, it is revealed in the Season 3 episode "Rae-Rae is a Cat Friend" that she had become a Master Brain working under Enigma. After pursuing Freecell into a trap inside of a train yard, Kaito, Gammon, and Nonoha fly to England to help Freecell, where they are all challenged to a four-player Fool's Puzzle. However, her revenge plan backfires when Enigma puts her into the fray as the fourth player of the puzzle, which was originally intended for Nonoha. The puzzle involves the four players split into two teams (Kaito and Gammon, Freecell and Melancholy) in which the teams are in different sections of a room, and must use connecting pipes to reach their partners, even though the rooms of other players aren't visible in the map. Though only one team was intended to survive, Kaito's use of a four-way pipe allowed everyone to escape safely. Afterwards, Kaito and his friends are invited to Melancholy's mansion for dinner. After dinner, during a blackout, she explains her tragic past to the gang, including her grudge with Freecell. As she was about to ready herself for bed, a butler informs her of a certain bedroom they were shown into, prompting Melancholy to rush in to find Kaito, Gammon, and Freecell playing with the room's many puzzles. She explains that those puzzles were used to heighten her Phi Brain potential. Though Freecell rekindles his love for puzzles, Melancholy's hatred and personal vendetta causes her to take all of the puzzles in the room and burn them all in a fire. With Freecell pleading her to stop, she furiously continues to throw out her puzzles, leaving her in tears. The next day however, Kaito and his friends observe her picking up the puzzle's ashes, showing emotions of remorse and guilt. Realizing that she made puzzles out of loneliness, Kaito and his friends approach her once again, resuming her playful demeanor, and asks if they can be friends, to which she bluntly declines. Before leaving though, Freecell and Kaito construct a crossword puzzle for her to solve along with a hidden message saying that they will meet again. Days later, when Orpheus takes control of Jin's mind and body, Melancholy is given the vision of a ruined future. Thus, she becomes an ally to Kaito by giving the means of transport to Amgine, aboard her private yacht. In the day before Kaito and Raetsel's Puzzle of God challenge, she had been seen helping Nonoha bake cookies, having a girls' slumber party (with Ana and Raetsel), and sleep talking about Freecell. Relationships Freecell Melancholy had approached Freecell with an invitation to join the Orpheus Order, making thi their first official meeting. Throughout Season Two, they are rarely seen interacting despite being on the same team. Instead, Melancholy is deathly afraid of Freecell and a simple glance is enough for her to cower away from him. Her fear of him is so great that it triggered her Orpheus Ring to shatter without him having to do anythin to her. The cause for this, unbeknownst to Freecell, was that he had constructed a Fool's Puzzle that caused the death of Melancholy's Uncle. In Season Three, Melancholy returns as a Master Brain in order to get revenge on Freecell, angry that he has given up solving puzzles despite not having redeemed himself yet. Freecell, on the other hand, hopes that she can forgive him and for then to become friends. Nonoha believes that Melancholy has already forgiven him and knows that the Orpheus Ring was at fault for what he had done. Kaito deduces that she became a Master Brain just so she could see Freecell and the others again. Somtime after Freecell was freed from the Ring, she may have developed feelings for him as she is seen fondly talking about him in her sleep. Mizerka Out of all of the Orpheus Order members, she seemed to be the closest to Mizerka, whom she regarded as an older sister figure. As Mizerka liked to be depended on, she also thought of Melancholy like a younger sister. Despite this, Mizerka is easily intimidated by Melancholy. After Mizerka and Doubt find out they were wearing replica rings, she attempted to run away with Melancholy. However, Melancholy revealed that her "little sister" persona was all an act and she never liked Mizerka. As a true Child of the Phi Brain, Melancholy felt that Mizerka was inferior and annoying, only put up with her because she had to. Melancholy's betrayal leads to Mizerka's replica ring breaking. Trivia *Her name might be a reference to the fictional Perfect Melancholy game, which is a variation of the concentration game Medaka Box. * A running gag within the show involves Melancholy and Whist in some conversations, to which she replies to him as "Whi", only for Whist to politely respond back as "Ms. Mela", much to her annoyance. Category:Female Category:Orpheus Order Members Category:Characters Category:Solvers Category:Master Brains